


shuichi’s favorite melody

by icedhotchocolate



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, JUST, M/M, Oneshot, Singing, fluff :), inspired by a comic made by incredubious, kiibo and shuichi are already dating, miu and kiibo brotp, thank miu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedhotchocolate/pseuds/icedhotchocolate
Summary: after the disastrous events from the last time kiibo sang for shuichi, the robot decides to ask miu for some improvements.inspired by a comic made by incredubious on tumblr!!
Relationships: K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	shuichi’s favorite melody

Kiibo sat on the wooden table situated in Miu’s lab. He was hunched over, facing away from her. Miu had opened his back up, messing around and fixing up his inner-workings. Kiibo tapped his fingers nervously, not knowing when to implore her with his question. 

“Alright, this should be it! Anything else ya need?” Miu shut the panel with just enough force that Kiibo was worried she might break something.

“W-well uhm, I do have one request...” The inventor walked around the table so she was facing him.

“Spit it out! What’s the issue, dude?” Miu put her hands on her hips, acting as if she wouldn’t absolutely love to add some upgrades.

“I was wondering if you could maybe... upgrade my singing voice? To be more pleasant, I mean,” Kiibo fidgeted, slightly embarrassed to be asking. 

“Why the fuck would ya need good vocal cords for?” Miu furrowed her eyebrows, tapping her chin. Suddenly, she jumped with a grin.

“Ohmigod, it’s for Pooichi isn’t it?! Bahahaha!”

She had hit it right on the nail. He was reminded of the memory of him in Miu’s room a few nights back, brushing her hair for her and being encouraged to spill all of the details about his crush on Shuichi. It wasn’t until the day after where she helped him confess, which lead to the two of them dating for about a week now.

“Don’t worry Kiibs, my golden brain ideas will make your singing voice the most attractive known to man!” Miu cackled, grabbing some new tools from her toolbox. Kiibo smiled, slightly uneasy with how Miu might treat this experiment.

———

Shuichi sat on one of the benches placed around the courtyard. He was halfway into a mystery novel, while simultaneously taking in the beautiful weather. Then, out of the blue, he heard a familiar voice calling his name.

“Hey, Shuichi!” The boy tuned to see Kiibo running up to him, clearly excited with something. Shuichi smiled in delight.

“Hello Kiibo, what’s up?” Shuichi made a mental note of his page number before shutting the book. He scooted towards the side of the bench, making more room for Kiibo to sit.

“I just had my maintenance done by Miu, would you like to see?” The robot sat next to him, bouncing slightly in his seat. He looked adorable when he was excited to show off his features.

Shuichi nodded, and the boy’s eyes lit up.

“Well, remember the last time I tried singing for you?” Kiibo asked. Shuichi cringed at the the thought. His voice had been so horrible, Shuichi gagged and almost threw up. He apologized to Kiibo afterwards, but worried the damage had already been done.

“I requested Miu to fix my voice, so now I can sing for you!” Shuichi could already notice that the audio quality of his voice had become much better, and was curious to see what Miu did.

“Really? Can you show me?” Shuichi then watched as the boy closed his eyes and took in an artificial breath, before starting to sing.

Shuichi immediately recognized the melody. It was the chorus to one of his favorite songs! He had only told Kiibo that it was his favorite, which meant that he had listened to the song by himself. 

His voice was bright and clear, and was no longer cracked and off-key like it had been before. He sounded... he sounded amazing!

Once Kiibo finished the chorus, he opened his eyes and smiled proudly. Shuichi buried his face in his hands, blushing profusely.

“Ah- Shuichi! Did you enjoy it?” Kiibo tried to look at his expression from under his hands.

“It sounds beautiful Kiibo, you’re so cute...” The last note was muffled by his hands, but Kiibo heard it just as well. He felt his face heat up just as Shuichi showed his.

“In fact, I think it’s a voice worthy of a pop idol,” He grinned.

Kiibo’s eyes widened, his face turning bright red, before hugging Shuichi tightly.

“T-thank you...” He muttered, a giddy smile plastered on his face. He would have to thank Miu for this later...

**Author's Note:**

> them!!!! i apologize for being inactive, i’m super busy with school work, so i might not be able to work on either of my series for the time being. i’ll be more able to put out stuff like this every once and a while, though!! 
> 
> in fact, prepare for a LOT of fluff. i just finished v3 and desperately just want happy ://


End file.
